


Imagining You're Mine(Making You Mine)

by Live_Love_Music11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Music11/pseuds/Live_Love_Music11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets dumped by his boyfriend of a year, and Louis comforts him. Their feelings are revealed(and then they do it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining You're Mine(Making You Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse that awful summary. Still shitty at them. Hopefully you enjoy this, and I would like to dedicate it to my favorite Ziam writer, jmcats, for helping me out to make this better than it originally was. It's also unbeta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes.

"Louis. I need you to come over." Was the first thing Louis heard when he answered the phone. The second thing he heard was Zayn choking back a sob.

"Babe! What happened? What's wrong?" Louis exclaimed as he rushed around his apartment; cursing as he stumbled over a shoe while shoving things in an overnight back.

"B-b-Ben broke up with me. Will you come over and stay the night? I don't want to be alone." Zayn got out in between sobs.

"Of course, love. Anything for my Zaynie. I'll be right over. Do you need me to grab anything on my way?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks though. You're the best friend ever. I love you, Louis."

Louis heard the phone click and sighed. "I love you too, Zayn. More than you'll ever know."

Louis left his apartment, called the curry place that's on the way to Zayn's and started the journey to Zayn's place;grabbing the food on the way. After he got the food, he texted zayn that he was almost there and he had a surprise for him.

Louis then put his headphones in for the rest of the walk and nodded his head to the beat of the music. He reached Zayn's place, jogged up the flight of stairs, and knocked on Zayn's door. Zayn opened the door and let out a sniffle.

"Th-thanks for coming. I needed my best friend." Zayn barely got out around his sobs.

Louis took one look at his friend, and enveloped him in a hug. He stroked Zayn's hair with his free hand, and guided him to the couch. When they were both seated, Zayn finally pulled away and sniffed the air.

"You stopped at my favorite place just for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. I also got you extra naan cause I know how much you love it." Louis told Zayn with a smile.

"I do" Zayn said with his own smile back at Louis.

"There's that smile we love so much. Now let's either keep you smiling or your mind off of that asshole, Ben."

Louis went into Zayn's kitchen to grab them beers and brought them back into his living room while Zayn started to dig into his curry. He moaned as the flavors burst on his tongue and Louis wouldn't admit it, but he was turned on by the sound.

"So why did that douche break up with you if I can ask?"

Zayn took a deep breath to try and hold back the tears before starting.

"Well first off, he broke up with me through a voicemail. He said something along the lines of 'I wasn't into the relationship' and 'I'm in love with someone else'. I thought things were going brilliantly, but apparently not."

Zayn let out a watery sigh and his eyes shone with unshed tears. Louis gathered his best friend up in a hug, and started stroking his hair again.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, Louis. It’s fine-” Zayn started before Louis cut him off.

“Not, Zayn. It’s not. I’m supposed to be cheering you up. Not making you cry. Now let’s do shots and draw dicks on all of his pictures, yeah?”

Zayn let out a chuckle, smiled smally, and nodded. Louis smiled back at Zayn and went to grab the shot glasses and whatever alcohol he could find in Zayn’s freezer while Zayn collected any pictures of Ben and him, along with a sharpie.

Louis poured them both a shot, and threw it back. He grimaced at the burn, and watched Zayn do his. The other boy looked beautiful to Louis, and he couldn’t help but watch as Zayn poured himself and tossed it back like it was water. Zayn then tossed a sharpie to Louis, and pulled the cap off of his. He grabbed the first picture off the pile and drew a dick on Ben’s face.

Louis joined in on the drawing, and had one shot per Zayn’s two when they remembered the bottles. Zayn was getting progressively more drunk, and his dick drawings were getting sloppier.

“You know, I put my all into this relationship, and he had the audacity, to say I was in love with someone else. Fuck him. I bought him this fancy ass watch he wanted for our anniversary. I bet you didn’t know that. He’s a prick.” Zayn spat bitterly.

“I know, babe. I know. Maybe you should slow down on the shots. You’ve had 8 already.”

“No. I want to be numb. I don’t want to feel.”

Zayn poured himself another shot and tossed it back before going to the bathroom. Louis got up and followed him as soon as he left to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

When he reached the door, he could hear voices on the other side. It was slightly muffled, but he could tell that it was Ben’s voice along with Zayn’s.

“Stop calling me, Zayn. We’re over. Go suck Louis’ dick like we all know you want to. I’ve heard you in the shower jerking off, and you can’t tell me you didn’t moan his name the last time we had sex. Our names aren’t similar. I don’t want to hear from you ever again. You make me sick.” he could hear Ben yell nastily at Zayn over the phone.

Louis snuck back to the living room and sat on the couch like he didn’t just hear that. It was a lot to process, and he was sitting there in shock when Zayn came back crying all over again. He crawled onto Louis’ lap and wrapped himself up in his friend.

Louis’ started with a shock and then wrapped his arms around Zayn. He murmured to Zayn that everything would be fine and that he was there for him. When Zayn cried himself out, he downed three more shots in a row.

“Whoa. Slow down there Zayn. You’re going to drink yourself sick.”

“I don’t care.” Zayn slurred before continuing with, “Do you love me, Louis?”

“Of course. I do. You’re my best friend. My partner in crime. Who am I going to prank people with?”

Zayn deflated a little at that.

“Oh. Yeah. You want to know something funny?”

“Sure. What’s that?”

“That fuckface actually thought I was into you, Louis. How ridiculous is that?”

Louis’ face twisted a little in pain because it wasn’t that ridiculous. Louis had been instantly attracted to Zayn since the first day they met two years ago. Plus to an outsider they would think Zayn and Louis were dating. There had been so many times when people on the street stopped him and told him how cute Zayn and he were together too.

“Yeah. So ridiculous.”

Zayn poured himself another shot and drank it. Louis could hear Zayn mumbling quietly to himself. He looked so small, and it broke his heart that his friend was hurt.

“What are you mumbling about, Zayn?”

“What if I’m not loveable? Ben never said I love you back to me any time I told him.”

“He’s just an asshole plenty of people love you, and as I said I love you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. I need you more than you even know.” Louis told Zayn wistfully.

Zayn didn’t pay any attention to that, and sloppily poured himself another shot. After he downed it, he tried pouring himself another but Louis took the bottle from him. Zayn whined in protest, but Louis put the bottle up.

When Louis got back from putting the bottle away and sat back down, Zayn curled up against him. His face was pressed to Louis’ neck and Louis didn’t think anything of it. They were always this close since they became friends, and it didn’t bother him. He startled a little bit though when Zayn started kissing his neck.

At first it was just a brush of lips barely there, and then Zayn was kissing it and leaving marks behind on his journey to Louis’ mouth. Louis lost himself in the kiss for a minute because he’d been dreaming about this moment for years and it was finally happening. When he felt Zayn try to deepen this, he pulled back.

“What are you doing? You’re drunk. You don’t want this. You just got out of a relationship. You really don’t want this.”

“Kissing you. Now let me kiss you. I’ve been dreaming about this.” Zayn slurred.

Before Louis could ask Zayn what he meant by that, Zayn kissed Louis again. It took a minute, but Louis was able to push Zayn away from him. Zayn tried reattaching their lips, but Louis turned his head to the side so Zayn only kissed his cheek. Zayn got frustrated and straddled Louis’ lap in hopes to trap him and kiss him.

Louis pushed Zayn off of him and onto the couch making Zayn huff in frustration. Zayn slid down off the couch next and knelt in front of Louis. His hands moved to the waistband of Louis’ sweats and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Louis sat their shocked while Zayn took in Louis’ hardening cock. The head was red, and it was getting harder as Zayn continued to stare. Louis was still frozen until Zayn wrapped a hand around Louis’ erection. He jerked in surprise and let out a moan of pleasure as Zayn started moving his hand; flicking his wrist as he reached the head.

Zayn moved so he could lick the slit and then wrap his lips around Louis’ hard cock. Louis let out another loud moan and moved his hands to Zayn’s hair. He pulled on it as Zayn started moving his hand on Louis’ cock in time with what he was doing with his mouth. Louis wasn’t sure if he was pulling because of the pleasure Zayn was bringing him or to stop him.

Louis couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd dreamed of Zayn's mouth on him many times and got off to the those dreams. He wanted this so badly but knew it was wrong. Zayn was drunk and wasn't in the right mind.

After another minute of Zayn working on getting Louis off, Louis came to his senses and pulled Zayn off his cock. Zayn was breathing kind of heavily and so was Louis.

“What the fuck was that, Zayn?” Louis all but yelled at Zayn as he pulled his underwear and sweatpants back up.

“See what I mean. I’m not loveable. If you loved me, you would have let me do that.”

“You’re drunk for fucks sake! I’m not going to let you do this unless you’re sober or actually want to! Do you know how shitty I’d feel if I took advantage of you? Now I’m taking you to bed, and you aren’t going to complain about it either.”

After Louis was finished scolding Zayn, he helped him off the couch, up the stairs, and into Zayn’s bedroom.  He sat Zayn down on his bed and started to remove his clothes so he could sleep. Zayn was more tired than he seemed earlier because he wasn’t putting up a fight.

Louis got Zayn situated on his bed and was about to leave when Zayn grabbed his arm. He tried pulling his arm away, but Zayn wouldn’t let go.

“Please. Stay. I don’t want to be alone.” Zayn mumbled sleepily.

Louis sighed, and took off his shirt before getting in on the other side of the bed. He got comfortable and heard Zayn drift off to sleep first.

While waiting for sleep to come for him, Louis thought about what happened earlier with Zayn kissing him, and trying to suck him off. He had so desperately wanted to let Zayn continue, but he couldn’t take advantage of his friend like that. He wanted Zayn to be sober and willing. Not because he was trying to prove something about his breakup. Especially after that phone call Zayn and Ben shared. He didn’t want to feel all that guilt if Zayn regretted it in the morning if he remembered it and there was a chance he wouldn’t since Louis had seen how much Zayn drank. It had been close to a whole bottle.  But damn had he really wanted Zayn to continue what he was doing. Somewhere after that thought though, Louis drifted to sleep.

***

In the morning, Louis woke up to something pressed against his ass, and Zayn moaning his name. Once he gained more awareness to his surroundings and situation, he realized what was going on. He couldn’t move in fear that he’d wake Zayn up and make things awkward, but Zayn’s erection was right up against his bum and making him hard as Zayn ground his hips down onto Louis.

Louis wasn’t sure what to do, and was trying not to moan and accidentally wake Zayn up from what a sleeping Zayn was doing to him. That all went out the window though when Zayn clearly said “I love you, Louis. I want you. Fuck me”.

Louis let out a loud gasp and turned to look at Zayn. The gasp and movement caused Zayn to jump awake and look around; trying to figure out his surroundings. When he realized he was hard and his erection was now pressed to Louis’ hip, he blushed a deep red.

Zayn tried to leave the bed, but Louis stopped him by grabbing his arm. There was space between them though so Zayn’s blush lessened, but it was still there. He couldn’t believe he’d had another sex dream about Louis and was probably grinding on him.

Zayn could remember the dream vividly too. Louis was slowly work him open, making love to him, and focusing on his pleasure first. He had also told Louis he had loved him in the dream. Zayn had been told before that he talked in his sleep by Ben. That’s how Ben knew he had been into Louis. He hoped he hadn’t spoke in his sleep and that Louis knew his secret. This thought caused Zayn to blush harder, and whine in embarrassment.

“I think we should talk about last night and what just happened, Zayn.”

“Do we really have to? Zayn said while covering his face in even more embarrassment.

“Yes. You tried sucking me off last night and you also said something in your sleep. Something we should definitely discuss.” Louis started before pausing a minute as to weight what he was about to say.

“I also heard what Ben said on the phone last night. I had followed you to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid while you were drunk; like call him.”

Zayn let out a groan. He couldn’t believe that had actually happened. He vaguely remembered the phone call and what had transpired between him and Louis.. He was drunk and while he knew he shouldn’t have done what he did with Louis, he didn’t regret it. He always liked Louis but then Louis had had a boyfriend at the time they met and then he had gotten one before Louis and Harry broke up. Things had never worked out, but he didn’t think he’d go that far last night.

“I’m so sorry Louis. I was drunk, I was emotional, and I didn’t mean it. If you hate me, I wouldn’t blame you. I crossed a line and I’m incredibly sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was my fault for getting you drunk in the first place. The main thing I wanted to talk about is what you said in your sleep just now. You said you loved me. Is that true, Zayn?”

Zayn’s hands were still covering his face so his answer was muffled and Louis couldn’t hear him that well but it sounded like he said yes, and that it was true.

“What? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said yes! I’ve been in love with you for a year! I didn’t say anything to you though because you were dating Harry and then Ben asked me out. I thought he’d be a-“

Zayn was cut short by Louis crashing his lips together with Zayn’s. The kiss was full of desire, and he could finally enjoy himself more than last night knowing that Zayn was sober this time. Zayn kissed Louis back after a minute of being frozen and responded enthusiastically to the kiss. He vaguely remembered kissing him last night, but this was even better. He could actually remember it this time.

Louis pressed his tongue against the seam of Zayn’s lips and Zayn opened his mouth to let Louis in. His tongue moved languidly with Zayn’s and he sucked Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth; biting on it gently as he released it. Zayn let out a moan and broke away from Louis to catch his breath.

“I’m taking that as you love me too then?”

“Yes. I’ve been in love with you since I got to know you. Now shut up and let me kiss you.”

Instead of returning to Zayn’s mouth, Louis attached his lips to Zayn’s neck. He started kissing a trail up to his ear and bit it teasingly.

“Can we continue what you started last night because I quite enjoyed it?” Louis murmured in Zayn’s ear before sucking his earlobe in his mouth.

Zayn shivered and moaned a yes. Louis then trailed a line of kisses up to Zayn’s mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately; claiming his mouth with his own thoroughly. He kissed down to Zayn’s torso next paying attention to his nipples. He sucked one in his mouth and bit it teasingly while pinching the other.

Zayn let out a string of moans and begs, begging Louis to go lower. Louis silently thanked god that he had decided to leave Zayn in his boxer briefs last night and then kissed down to Zayn’s boxers deciding to keep the teasing to a minimum. Louis pulled Zayn’s boxers down and removed them fully before throwing them behind him somewhere in Zayn’s room. He stared at Zayn’s rock hard erection, and licked his lips. He knew that he wanted to continue things from last night, but he just really wanted to get his mouth around Zayn.

Louis licked the slit and pulled back; watching a small bead of precum blurt from it. He licked it up, and then wrapped his lips around Zayn’s cock; taking him all the way to the base. He bobbed his head up and down and then licked the vein on the underside of Zayn’s cock; from base to tip.

Zayn let out a curse and a moan, as Louis kept it up. He fisted his hands in Louis’ hair and pulled. Louis let out a moan from that which caused Zayn to moan from the vibrations around Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck. I’m close. I don’t want to cum yet. I want you to be in me when I do.” Zayn panted out.

Louis pulled off of Zayn’s cock with a pop and opened the bedside table in hopes to find lube and condoms. He found them, and pulled the lube out and tore a condom off the strip. He placed them on the bed and quickly removed his boxer briefs and sweatpants too before they could get any further.

Zayn stared hungrily at Louis’s cock, and licked his lips. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening after so many thoughts and dreams about it happening. Louis opened the lube and put a good amount on his fingers and Zayn slid his legs open so Louis could reach his hole.

Louis rubbed Zayn’s hole with a finger before pushing it in. Zayn moaned at the feeling and gasped out “more.” Louis quickly added a second finger and scissored them open; twisting them and looking for Zayn’s prostate. When Zayn let out a loud moan, Louis knew he had hit it.

Louis smirked and went to roll the condom on his erection, but Zayn beat him to it. He sat up, opened the condom, and rolled in on Louis; tugging his cock a few times before laying back down. Louis grabbed a pillow to put under Zayn’s hips and Zayn lifted his hips up before settling back down. Louis lined up his cock with Zayn’s hole and slowly pushed in.

When Louis was fully sheathed in Zayn, he stilled so Zayn could adjust to Louis’ size. He couldn’t believe that he was inside his best friend and hopefully soon to be lover. Zayn’s heat surrounding Louis made Louis want to stay inside of him as long as possible. He loved the feeling of it, and loved seeing Zayn looked so wrecked under him though he hadn’t started moving yet.

“Just fucking move already, Lou. I can handle it.”

Louis let out a chuckle, and started moving inside Zayn. His thrusts were steady, and deep. Zayn wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips and pressed him closer to get him thrusting even deeper into Zayn.

“Faster. I want you to move faster.” Zayn moaned out.

Louis picked up his pace and moaned when Zayn clenched around him to tease him. In retaliation, Louis angled his hips to hit Zayn’s prostate. When Zayn shouted Louis’ name and clenched tightly around him, Louis knew he had hit it.

He slowed down his pace to drive Zayn even crazier, but still kept up with the deep thrusts. He wanted to make this last longer, and he wasn’t going to last long with how crazy Zayn made him. Louis kissed Zayn and Zayn let out a whine as Louis ground his hips down into Zayn; making it so his dick pressed up against Zayn’s prostate.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful right now. You’re always so beautiful. Do you think you can come from my dick alone?” Louis moaned in Zayn’s ear.

Zayn moaned and nodded against Louis’ throat. Louis kept up with his slow pace even though it was killing him, but he wanted to love Zayn thoroughly. He kissed Zayn again, and started whispering how much he loved him into his ear, along with every single thing Louis loved about Zayn.

“Lou-Louis. Fuck. Feels so good, please. Faster. Need you.” Zayn stuttered out as Louis continued to grind against Zayn’s prostate.

Louis concided and picked up his pace a little more, and adjusted his thrusts so they were harder. His hands gripped Zayn’s hips and pulled him back into him, every time Louis thrust into Zayn. Louis was probably going to leave bruises, but Zayn consumed his every thought. Right now it was, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. Nothing else.

Zayn was now reduced to a whimpering mess from Louis hitting his prostate on each thrust, and how wonderful Louis was making him feel. He kept clenching around Louis and could feel his orgasm coming. He was panting and only wanted to come.

“I-I’m close, Louis. Fucking fuck me.” Zayn moaned as Louis picked up his pace even more to help Zayn over the edge.

Louis fucked into Zayn like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life; which it was. Suddenly Zayn’s orgasm ripped through him and his cum spurted all over their chests. He clenched painfully tight around Louis’ cock, but Louis kept his thrusts even. When Zayn came down from his orgasm and whimpered from overstimulation, Louis started to pull out.

“No. You haven’t finished. I want you to cum.”

Louis pulled out anyway, so Zayn flipped them so he was straddling Louis, and sank down onto Louis’ cock. He bounced up and down on Louis’ cock quickly, and clenched around Louis every time he pulled up. After a few minutes of Zayn teasing Louis, Louis’ orgasm hit him like a wave, and he came inside the condom in Zayn.

Zayn kept riding Louis through his orgasm, and only stopped when Louis’ orgasm stopped. He winced as he pulled off of Louis because he was sore, and laid down next to him resting his head on Louis’ chest. They laid there in silence as their breathing returned to normal, and when it finally was, Louis pulled the condom off his softening cock and tied it up before tossing it in the trash next to Zayn’s bed.

Zayn got up to get a rag to wipe his drying cum off of them and threw it in the corner after he was done wiping them down. He leaned up to kiss Louis again and then rested his head back on Louis’ chest again.

“So we’ve been in love with each other for a while now. Does that mean that gets to be a regular thing?” Zayn asked Louis.

Louis let out a bright laugh before saying, “Yes. That does get to be a regular thing if you want it to be. I love you, and want to be with you if you’ll have me.”

“I love you too, Louis. Of course I want to be with you, and of course I want that to be a regular thing. That was the best sex of my life. Much better than what Ben gave me. He always focused on getting himself off and never made sure I did.”

“He’s a prick then and never deserved you. But really? The best sex of your life?” Louis asked Zayn with a grin.

“Yes you wanker. Now let me take a nap. You woke me up early, and all that physical activity has made me tired.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go for round two? Give us a few minutes and we should be ready to go. I don’t think that was enough for me.” Louis whispered cheekily into Zayn’s ear.

“What did I get myself into? You’re insufferable.”

“Don’t forget insatiable. I’m not through with you just yet. I plan on keeping you in this bed for as long as I can.”

 

  



End file.
